


First Day Of The West-Allen Honeymoon

by Lyco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Iris get smutty, F/M, Hell of a way to start off the Honeymoon, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: The first day of the honeymoon gets hot and heavy.





	First Day Of The West-Allen Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: Some smutty fun involving the newly-wedded West-Allen duo!**

* * *

“So, any ideas in that head of yours about what we can do now that we're here on our Honeymoon?” Asked one Iris West-Allen as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him on the lips as the door to their hotel room closed.

Her body pressing against his as she kissed his lips and even nibbled on them, earning her a small groan for her efforts. “Mmm… The thought of you poolside in a bikini is an idea.” Barry told her as he moved his hands down to her shorts covered ass and squeezed her ass cheeks.

“And you there, shirtless, sounds even better.” Replied Iris as she rubbed her front against his hardening cock.

Thinking it should be freed from the confines of his shorts. She then leaned in close to his ear and spoke. “Or… We could simply stay in here and devour each other like the newlyweds we are.” Purred the reporter and team leader and nibbled on his earlobe.

Earning yet another groan from her husband. A term she was still mind blowingly amazed by but happy as can be over. “I like that idea. I like that idea a lot.”

A squeal escaped her as he picked her up and sped her to the bed, instantly attacking her neck with his mouth and causing giggles and moans to come from her as her hands wondered on his backside. Going so far as to place her hands under his shorts and squeezing his bare ass with her hands and getting him to thrust against her in return. Both were damned happy they had nothing on under their clothes as the less the better. His teeth captured one of her hardening tits as Barry pulled off her shirt while one of her hands went to his front and pulled out his cock so she could rub on it. “Mmm, that feels good, baby.” Purred Iris as he gave her tits a lot of attention.

“I'm gonna keep on making you feel good.”

The two shared tongue as she continued to give him a hand job and a gasp would escape her when he managed to put a couple of his fingers in her wettening pussy. “Oh yes!”

Seconds later, Barry began to kiss his way down her nude front at a slow pace that was practically maddening for Iris. “Oh baby, there's ohh… A time mmmm… Oh God!” Of course her man had to keep some focus on her pussy! It was the perfect torture and she both loved and hated it.

Her shorts soon came off as she played with her breasts and even licked on the tits as Iris watched him look up at her as he kissed along her legs until getting to her clit. “OH!” Came the cry of pleasure as he began to play with her clit while renewing his fingering of her.

Her hands grabbed at his hair as he wonderfully pleased her. Not knowing of the smirk on his face as an idea came to Barry and he began to eat her out, allowing for his tongue to move at a rapid speed as one of his hands fondled a breast and she arched her back as loud moans escaped her. “I'M CUMMING!”

Barry had to grin as he caused her first orgasm of their honeymoon with his little speed trick involving his tongue. Even if it had made it sore but it was damned worth it as he watched her chest heave and she looked at him through half open eyes with strands of hair in the way. “You like?”

“D-Damn right I-I do!” Iris gasped out as she pulled at him to meet her face to face.

Something he all too willingly did and their tongues met one another as she rubbed on him once again. Not content with being just the receiver, Iris rolled him over and kissed her way down his body, even giving some attention to his nipples with her teeth and tongue before licking and kissing his abs. Barry watched as his wife got to his cock and had to groan as she began to lick the tip of it and looking up at him as she did so. Which was hot as Hell in his view. Her head began to bob up and down as she noisily sucked on him and he made sure to keep her hair out of her face as she pleasured him with her mouth. Even fondling his balls as she did so. With a pop and a pleased sigh, Iris kissed her way back up to her husband and the two made out heavily as he rolled her onto her back. “Condoms?” He asked of his wife seriously.

Iris kissed him lightly before responding. “No, Bear, we don't need them. We're married now and you are the only man I want to have children with.” Was the passionate filled response.

Making him incredibly happy to hear that and with some assistance from his beautiful wife, he was inside of her for the first time as man and wife and completely bare. A gasp escaped her as her bent legs laid against him and the two stared into one another's eyes. “Make love to me.”

A nod came him and he slowly began to thrust inside of her and the Speedster of Central City couldn't help but look at his wife's face as he made love to her. For Barry, this moment was something so much more then any other time like this that he had with Iris. Whether it was because they were married now and completely bare with one another he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to complain as he moved to kiss on her lips as her legs wrapped tightly around him. Her own thrusts meeting his from time to time. “I love you, Barry!” Moaned aloud Iris as he began to pick up some speed with his thrusts that were occasionally hard instead of soft.

Knowing that he did it to drive her mad but at the same time bring her even more pleasure. “And I love you, Iris.”

Her nails dug deep into his back as he continued to bring her pleasure, his skin slapping against her's as they made love. Not realizing that Barry had in fact slowed down time to prolong the first act of their honeymoon. Barry soon began to feel himself coming close to an orgasm as time returned to normal just as his wife came and with her quivering form under him, he released himself with a loud groan and after several more thrusts, he collapsed on top of her with the two of them breathing heavily. “That… That was amazing, Bear.” Whispered a panting Iris to her husband's ear.

Raising his head, he looked into her eyes and saw a mix of love, passion, and lust in them. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She told him with a wide and pleased smile on her lips.

Lips that he lightly kissed as their bodies began to calm some from their passions. Though both knew they weren't anywhere near done just yet with one another. _Benefit of being with a Speedster? One I love more then anything? Quick recovery time._ Thought Iris to herself with a naughty glint in her eyes as her fingers traced circles on her husband's upper back.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: So would anyone want more? I can either make it a pure smutty fic or have them doing things outside the bedroom as well that doesn't involve smut.**


End file.
